


The Difference Between You And Me

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Greasers, F/F, Girl Next Door!Evie, Greaser!Mal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following story is 300 words about Malvie, based on the Creaser AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Also inspired by this post on tumblr by @freddyxbonnieshipper459: http://freddyxbonnieshipper459.tumblr.com/post/131720957532/malvie-is-bae-thought-id-try-my-hand-at-the

Pink lips chapped by so much engine exhaust and sun. Emerald green eyes that glowed with a distaste for everything and everyone. Skin so pale those that didn't know her assumed she was one of _those_ kids from the wrong side of town.

Ruby red lips gleaming with the latest lipstick, full and oh so kissable. Chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with life, mirth, and innocence, betraying the truth about her. Skin of the same luxurious colour, perfectly smooth, supple, and soft.

Leather jacket, denim jeans, leather boots. All of them lovingly cared for as best as she could under the circumstances, which meant they were cracked, torn and stitched up in places, and forever covered with periodic stains of engine oil, grime, and unidentifiable messes from who-knows-when. Metal buckles, zippers, and studs almost everywhere there was space.

The metal had never shined for years, but everyone only ever noticed the dangerous gleam of her eyes.

Cotton white blouse, dark blue skirt with eggshell white polka dots, ruby red slippers. All of them brand new or religiously cleaned with the best detergents on the market, before having every single wrinkle meticulously hunted down and ironed out, then given a spray of perfume, just to be sure. Actual silver earrings, a real tiny piece of a ruby dangling from each hoop, along with the real silver and ruby Claddagh ring on her right hand, the point of the heart to her wrist.

She looked beautiful and perfect, and the smile she gave would never let you know just how broken she was inside.

They lay together on an old, bare mattress, arms wrapped around the other, nothing in their worlds but them.

“Hey Evie?”

“Yeah?”

“You know what the difference between you and me is?”

“No. Why?”

“Me neither.”


End file.
